Sorcerers Academy
by sakura-kusabana
Summary: Clow Reed started an academy for sorcerers and sorceresses in hope they will be able to contol and understand their magical powers. Also to interact with other sorcerers and sorceress. Sakura Kinomoto, The card mistress is accepted at the academy.
1. Prologue

Sorcerers Academy

Written by Sakura-Kusabana

Prologue

* * *

Every sorcerer and sorceress knows the four basic elements used in magic. There is windy, watery, fiery, and earth. There was also the three special elements: light, dark, and woody. Sorcerers and sorceress knew and controlled these elements easily without trouble. They used their powers to help benefit their lives. One day a famous sorcerer, Clow Reed began an institution for sorcerers to help young sorcerers and sorceresses control their powers. The school was called, Gakuen Clow which meant Clow school. Many young sorcerers and sorceresses were asked to join the institution and it soon became a very famous school in the Asian country. 

The school separated the students and sorted them by their personality . That also included status and their level of magical power. There were four main houses that were named after the four basic elements. The Windy House was for the kind-hearted and graceful sorcerers. The Watery House was for the cool and smart sorcerers. The Fiery House was for the determined and strong willed sorcerers. The last House was called the Earthy House which was for the brave and loyal sorcerers.

If there were ever a time when a sorcerer or sorceress can not be placed into a house they will be placed in the special housings. The special housing represented the three special elements. They were separated because of their great powers and status. It was rare for a sorcerer or sorceress to be placed into these but it was possible.

The school was hidden by an invisible force field so their enemies could not find it. It was very hard for Natural's, the non-magical people to find it. It was on a huge ground and it was very large place with a small forest that surrounded it.

The school was very beautiful and enchanting with an medieval type of castles that created shadows that cascaded the meadows below it. The school had old ivy vines that wrapped around the school carefully as if it was hugging it carefully, protecting it. The castle was used for teaching the students.

The Housings were placed nearby the school. They were seven large mansions that acted as Housings for the students. Each housing had two bathrooms on each floor and it was co-ed for the students. They were watched securely by the acting head of the houses. They're was about ten bedrooms on each floor and each bedroom contained a bed a desk and a dresser. The students were free to decorate the rooms however they wanted. The mansions were large and they're were gardens filled with flowers surrounding it.

Nearby was another castle that was used for dining. On the floor above it was a very huge library. The teachers and Clow Reed stayed in this castle to watch the students. They had a training ground outside on the meadow which was used for Phys Ed, which included archery, martial arts, and many Natural sports. The was a asphalt walkway connected to everywhere for the students and the had cherry blossom trees planted there.

The school was how you say perfect and it was a home for sorcerers and sorceresses. It was a classy school for them and the students were there to learn how to control their powers and interact with other sorcerers and sorceresses. It was a nice school, but it also held many secrets along with it.

Clow Reed was extremely pleased with the result as many young sorcerers and sorceresses went to this school every year. Though there was one person that envied him and even hated him wanted everything he had. So he aimed to destroy the school, his name was Shita.

As the motto of the school says, "Expect the Unexpected"…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the prologue. Chapter 001 will be coming soon, it is in progress. Please leave a review and I hope you stay interested in this story. 

Sakura Kusabana


	2. Chapter001

_**Sorcerers Academy**_

_**Written by Sakura Kusabana**_

_**A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Chapter 001: The Welcoming Ceremony _**

**_---------------------------------------------------------_**

"My dear little cute descendent did you happen to hear about the new comers?" A boy with dark blue hair and matching dark blue eyes that were hidden behind a pair of rimmed glasses asked a boy that was sitting in a chair in front of him. The boy glared at him and shook his head. The boy had messy chestnut hair that was accompanied with cold amber orbs. They were both about 15 years old.

"Shut up! Of course I haven't, and you're the damn principal of this baka school. So why are you asking me, Hiragizawa?" The boy glared at him angrily.

"My oh my. You should really learn how to keep your temper shouldn't you, Li-san?" The boy with the glasses smiled mischievously at him as his eyes filled with amusement. The boy found it very amusing to tease the hot-heated boy in front of him. "Well anyways you are right about me knowing about the new comers, but you should know that it is your job as the Heir of the Li-clan to test the new students on their magical ability and see where they should go. Am I not right?"

"Shut up! I know that already Eriol. So just tell me when they are coming and their damn names." Snarled the boy. You could tell by the look in his eyes that he clearly despised this person.

"Very well." The boy with glasses handed him a folder containing documents. He smiled mischievously. "They're happens to be one person who is very interesting. Apparently she has a quite an nickname too."

"Oh is that so? What is it?"

"The Cardmistress." The boy's eyes hardened even more at the sound of her name.

"WHAT!" The boy's face became angered at him. "What's the name of the person?" he shouted.

"My apologies my cute little descendent, but that information is confidential. You have to find out about her by yourself." smirked Eriol.

"Fine!" Snapped the boy angrily as he stood up walking out the door. "I'll find out sooner or later. Just you wait the cards should have been mine!"

A girl with waist-length silky auburn hair that glittered brightly against the light sat on a train leaning against the window with her eyes closed. Her chest rose up and down slowly at a pace as she stirred a bit.

----Dream----

As the mist swirled around the ground softly, the grass rustled softly by the small breeze. The girl walked gracefully around the place, watching carefully.

'Where am I." thought the girl as her emerald green orbs gazed out into the darkness, confused. She turned around occasionally as she heard the sound of footsteps. 'I'll call my wand, just in case.'

'_Key of the Star  
_

_With powers burning bright  
_

_Reveal the staff  
_

_And shine your light!  
_

_Release!'_

As a bright light shone brightly a pink wand with a yellow star appeared in the hands of girl. The girl twirled the wand a couple of times around and than she held it securely in her hands. The footsteps soon became louder and louder, as her grip on her wand tightened.

"Who's there?" questioned the girl as she glared into the light. A small chuckle echoed throughout the darkness. As a dark shadow in the mist neared her. "Who are you?"

"That is none of your concern my lady. Relinquish your cards to me and you shall not be harmed." spoke the shadow. The girl could see the pure black aura that surrounded it as she glared at it.

"The cards below to me and only me." snarled the girl angrily, "Leave now!"

"Oh my such venom in your voice, but I still suggest that you should give me your cards because I very much do not want to see you harmed my lovely." The girl shuddered at the sound of the voice. The voice sounded evil with a hint of ice, She started to reach into her pocket slowly.

"I will not!"

"Very well Card Mistress. I will just have to take it from you by force." The shadow suddenly had a ball of fire in his right hand. He threw the ball of fire at her, with his utmost strength.

"Shield" shouted the girl as a pink bubble surrounded her protecting her from danger. The girl stood inside the shield as she watched the fireball slowly crack the shield. The shadow smirked at this. Soon the shield reached it's critical level, shattering into pieces as the ball of fire flew in striking the girl in the back. The girl screamed loudly that echoed through the night as the pain eloped her chest she fell to the ground collapsing.

----End of Dream----

As the girl's eyes fluttered open all of a sudden she gasped for air. She breathed heavily as she looked around frantically around the compartment, panicking. Her emerald green orbs gazed and hardened as she remembered her dream.

"Sakura, Are you alright?" asked a small little yellow plush toy with wings, as it floated into the air and stopped right in front of her. The girl rubbed her eyes slightly as she shifted her position.

"Hai, I'm all right…" answered the girl. She was the only one in the compartment on the train, and she liked it this way, because she was able to talk to her friend and guardian without any interruptions. Flickering her hand a small pudding cup appeared, the small plush toy smiled with glee.

"Yeah! Arigatou Sakura-sama!" cheered the little plush toy as he grabbed the pudding cup greedily.

"Your welcome Kero-chan!" Sakura turned around looking outside the window as the scenery changed. She was bored being alone and she had nothing to do.

"Neh Kero? How much longer till we reach the Sorcerers Academy?"

"Um in a hour… I think…" answered Kero in between bites. He had a metal spoon in his right hand.

"Oh… Ok…" sighed Sakura, she knew the only reason she was going to that school was because she needed protection from that man who was appearing in her dream. There was also the reason that she needed to learn how to control her so-called power. Sakura sat there gazing out the window, drowning in the images and views. Wondering what Clow Academy was like. She had heard a lot of different rumours from people, but they were just rumours so she didn't know the truth at all and that made her curious.

The only reason why she had decided to attend this academy was because one, Kero and Yue had told her to. Reason number two was because she also wanted to learn how to control her powers. Even though Yue and Kero had taught her a bit of stuff, like how to hide her aura she still wanted to learn more. The last reason was because she was well… just bored.

Sakura had wanted to do something that might make her life more interesting. Her life lacked how you would say spice. So she was expecting to find something interesting there. Clow Academy was also a boarding school too for sorcerers and sorceresses and Sakura had always wanted to escape from Tomoeda, Japan also known as her home town.

'Sa, Clow Reed.' thought Sakura, 'Please keep me entertained, ne?'

As a train stopped at a platform, a bunch people who were about eleven stepped out of the train magically levitating their luggage up in the air to make it much easier. They were all curious on anxious on what the school looked like. What is it like? Are the teachers monsters? Are the rumours true? These were some of the several questions that were racing through all their minds except for Sakura's. She was just leaning against a wall with the hood of the cloak up hiding her face yawning delicately. The cloak was made of black silk with golden embroidery.

So far she was not exactly pleased at all. She was bored and uninterested at all and she felt like leaving any second but she decided not to at all. Sakura was lazily daydreaming until she was thrown back into reality by a shouting boy.

"HEY!" shouted the boy with messy chestnut hair and fierce amber eyes loudly. "All the damn first year newbie's over her now fast!" Everyone was scared and intimated by this boy, in fear of being yelled at even more they ran towards him in a hurry except for Sakura who just walked there slowly.

'Hmm… This boy seems interesting' giggled Sakura softly, 'It'll be fun to mess with him ne?' The boy who apparently noticed that she was the only one not running so he glared at her.

"I SAID FAST!" roared the boy, "So MOVE IT!" Sakura shrugged slightly wincing at the boy's loud voice.

Sakura snapped her finger and in a blink of an eye she appeared in front of her with her hood still up masking her, shadowing her features. The boy gave her an angry look at her rudeness, he knew she was mocking him. Though the boy chose to ignore her, as he looked at the crowd of new students.

"Ok, I'm only going to say all this once. No repeats, questions, or comments what-so-ever" snarled the boy. "I am Li, Syaoran the head sorcerer here and I was asked to escort you newbie's to the school. I DO NOT want ANY trouble at all, you got that?" All of the new students nodded to show their understanding. They could all tell that the boy was strong because of his last name and they knew by instinct that they should not mess with him at all.

"FOLLOW ME" As they all followed him off the train platform toward a portal door.

"Walk through here with your stuff and make it quick or else we'll miss the welcoming ceremony." As they all walked through one by one disappearing through the magical portal. Sakura was the last to go through the portal. He soon followed her closing the door behind him and disappeared too, towards Clow Academy.

As they all reappeared in a different area that was surrounded by a forest they all stood their gazing at a large oak double door that was in front of them. Sakura looked at it slightly interested, curious on what was behind there. Syaoran walked toward the front of the crowd standing in front of the door turning around glaring at them.

"Welcome newbie's. To Clow Academy of magic for sorcerers and sorceresses. You will all be divided into different houses depending on your personalities by our residential Enchantress at the welcoming ceremony. Hopefully you will be placed if not then you will be placed into the special housing. After that we will have dinner after everyone has been placed in a housing. When everyone is ready, we will have a special event to see what your magical level is. Once we find that out we will decided what magical class level you will enter." announced Syaoran in a loud and clear voice so all the newbie's understood. Sakura was slightly interested but she still found it boring and not amusing. "Follow me"

As the oak doors opened widely, Syaoran walked in followed by at least fifty people including Sakura. As they walked into the Main Hall one by one they all gaped around. The ceiling had twinkling stars which was an illusion placed by Clow Reed. There were five long tables that stretched across the Main Hall and a large table in the front that was meant for the staff and important people. The hall was gigantic and even Sakura had to admit that the starry illusion was quite beautiful.

Everyone in the hall were staring at them, some were smirking, some were smiling, and some didn't even look at them as if it wasn't important. The Main hall was filled with hundreds of sorcerers and sorceresses. Sakura stayed in the back not wanting to attract that much attention.

"Welcome to Clow Academy." announced a young boy with dark blue hair and matching mysterious dark blue eyes cheerfully. "I am Eriol Hiragizawa. The reincarnation of the great Clow Reed." a slight wave of murmurs came from the new students. "In other words, I am the Head Sorcerer. Your principal." stated Eriol, winking at them with a mischievously smile. "So shall we start the sorting, may Lady Daidouji please step forward."

As a graceful young girl who was about 14 years old stepped forward all of the guys in the hall stared at her beauty. She had long raven black haired that reached her waist with a pair of amethyst eyes that glittered from the light softly. The girl smiled at everyone gently with a kind look in their eyes.

"I am Daidouji, Tomoyo. I will be sorting you into your housing." introduced Tomoyo to the new students. "When you hear you name please step forward, and do not be afraid. I guarantee that you will not be hurt." As Syaoran walked to the front with a scroll in front of him he called out the names loudly.

"Yanisaki, Mitsuki." announced Syaoran, as a girl stepped forward to the front. Tomoyo placed her forefinger on the girls forehead, closing her eyes she began singing a soft song that placed Mitsuki into a trance. When the song ended she opened her eyes slowly.

"Windy!" stated Tomoyo gently, as the girl walked quickly toward a table with a flag that had a symbol of a wind hanged above a table that indicated what housing that table was. This went on for several minutes as the crowd of new students were each sorted one by one slowly decreasing, all put into a trance. Sakura was soon the last one standing their as she felt the entire Main Hall gaze at her since not only was she the last one there she also still had her cloak hood up hiding her face. Which made many people curious on what she looked at, and whether she was a boy or girl. Eriol soon stepped forward again beside Tomoyo and Syaoran.

"Also this year we will be having a new student who is apparently older than the first years. Since she is 15, she will be placed in the fifth year group during Natural lessons." Many people stared at her curious, since it was quite rare that they had a new student who started in the fifth year. Usually the only time they entered was in the first year. Everyone in the Main Hall stared at her since they couldn't see her face at all, not even the teachers, Eriol, or Syaoran. They were all curious of her appearance.

"Kinomoto, Sakura." announced Syaoran loudly. As everyone in the Main Hall whispered slightly.

"Hey that's a girl's name right?"

"Ne? I bet you it's a girl."

"I wonder if that person's cute?"

"Doesn't Sakura mean Cherry Blossom in English?"

As Sakura walked gracefully toward the front of the Main Hall with her cloak hood still up, hiding her face carefully. When she walked toward the front and stood there she turned toward the crowd reaching toward her hood with her slender arms, pulling it down. As strands of soft, silky, auburn hair tumbled down toward her waist bouncing around, shining from the bright light framing her soft angelic face. Sakura looked up revealing her captivating emerald green eyes that glittered playfully and a nice smile appeared on her thin line lips. She also had snow white skin.

Everyone in the room were frozen captivated by her beauty including Syaoran who had his mouth wide open in surprise.

'T-that's what she look's like?' though Syaoran, 'She's so beautiful'

"Wow! She's so pretty!"

"Oh my Gosh!"

"Dude, she's a total babe!"

"Shall we start?" questioned Sakura in an angelical voice that rang softly in the room feeling a bit bored.

"Um… Sure…" said Eriol also surprised. As Tomoyo walked toward her placing her forefinger on her forehead, she began singing to put Sakura in a trance, but nothing happened. Everyone murmured as Sakura just stood their blinking.

"Eto… Is something supposed to happen?" asked Sakura.

Tomoyo continued singing, when she finished she opened her eyes slowly looking at Sakura.

"My apologies, but I can not find out which housing she belongs to." announced Tomoyo, astonished. Sakura yawned softly drawing the attention of all the boys in the Main Hall.

"Very well. We shall place her into the Light Housing." announced Eriol, as he pointed toward a table in the middle row, which had very few members there. As the guys at that table cheered happily Sakura walked gracefully toward there sitting at an empty seating.

'This is so boring…' Sakura stared into space, drifting away from reality.

"So let's start eating." Eriol snapped his finger as food magically appeared in front of them. As Eriol walked back to the head table sitting down starting to eat. Syaoran and Tomoyo walked toward the middle table sitting next to Sakura as guys started to crowd around her asking her questions. Sakura soon became tired of this as she looked at them.

"Hey are you single?"

"Go out with me!"

"NO ME!"

"Hey! How strong are you?"

"_Silent"_ said Sakura softly as all the guys, as their voices disappeared not allowing them to talk at all.

"Nani!" shouted Syaoran, "How did you do that?" Sakura just gave him a soft smile as she turned around calling out, Kero. As a yellow plush toy appeared in front of them.

"What the hell is that?"

"KAWAII!"

"A plush toy?"

"PUDDING!" shouted the stuff toy, also know as Kero. Sakura smiled at him handing him a pudding cup. After several minutes Eriol walked toward the front.

"I hope everyone enjoyed the meal. So let's now begin the Magical Level Matches, shall we?" announced Eriol as he snapped his finger transporting everyone in the room into a arena. "This will determine what magical level classes you will enter. This is for the first year and miss Kinomoto. For everyone else this is the nightly entertainment enjoy!"

As Syaoran stepped down into the arena saying a couple of magical words from a pendant making a sword reappear.

"You will all fight me! I will be your judge!" announced Syaoran." I'll call you down one by one and we will see what level you will enter. Good luck!" as he smirked slightly in amusement. 'This will be fun, but I'll be looking forward to my match against Kinomoto.'

Sakura glanced lazily down at them smiling to herself.

'This will be so much fun, ne?' giggled Sakura softly as she crossed her legs, sitting down. As all the first years went into the matches being placed into Magical level's. The highest level that a person got was seven. The highest level you could get was one and the lowest was ten.

"Kinomoto, Sakura!"

When it was Sakura's turn, all the boy's in the stands whistled and cheered for her. Sakura floated down there standing in front of Syaoran smiling cheerfully at him.

"Hmm… Let's see how good you are Kinomoto." Syaoran raised his sword and stood in a fighting pose.

Sakura smiled at him softly.

"Please keep me entertained Li-san."

-----------------------------

End of Chapter 01

-----------------------------

Author's Note:

This is Sakura Kusabana, the author and writer of this story. I know this seems kind of like Harry Potter and you are right, so please do not mention that in the reviews. Also I would appreciate only comments no critism please. I spent over a hour on this story and I tried my best.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter so please leave a kind review. Onegai and Arigatou!

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura but I do own this story plot. It is my story so no stealing please.


	3. Chapter002

Sorcerers Academy

Written by Sakura Kusabana

A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction

* * *

Last Time…

When it was Sakura's turn, all the boy's in the stands whistled and cheered for her. Sakura floated down there standing in front of Syaoran smiling cheerfully at him.

"Hmm… Let's see how good you are Kinomoto." Syaoran raised his sword and stood in a fighting pose.

Sakura smiled at him softly.

"Please keep me entertained Li-san."

* * *

Chapter 002: The Match & The Light House

Syaoran smirked lightly as he watched Sakura stand in an awkward fighting pose, that showed that she didn't know what to do easily. Yet he wondered why did Sakura seem so confident, not even a small amount of fear at all. She was still smiling at him in full confidence and by the way her eyes looked, she was obviously amused.

'Nah… I'll win easily.' thought Syaoran confidently.

"Sword" As Sakura said that her hand began to glow lightly, soon shaping into a long sword that was extremely sharp with an emerald placed on the center, sparkling. As Sakura spun the sword once she stood into an awkward fighting pose.

"Shall we?" Syaoran glared at her angrily, nodding his head, observing her fighting stance, as a burst of energy exploded from him. Sprinting towards Sakura quickly at an intense speed with his sword in front of him, slashing at Sakura's right side which was easily blocked by her without an effort. Syaoran slashed at her legs, hoping to catch her in an unprepared moment but failed. Sakura evaded his attack by placing her hand on his sword, lifting herself up and then doing two back flips landing safely on the ground. As Syaoran pulled out a piece of paper, chanting.

"Now, element, fire!" shouted Syaoran as a flame shaped in a dragon erupted from the paper heading toward Sakura. Sakura eye's widened in surprise as she quickly called out Shield which blocked the fire. Sakura stood up again, looking at Li amused giving a small giggle.

"Ara, ara. Aren't we being a tad bit hasty? But since you want to play this way, I'll gladly go along with it. Ne Sya-kun?" Sakura smirked as Syaoran as he glared coldly at her, showing his great dislike of her presence here. As Sakura pulled up her sword placing a finger on it.

"Windy, Fiery, Watery, Thunder! Please grant your power to my sword!" As she said that her sword was soon covered by the elements, swirling around it lending it their powers. Sakura sprinted toward Syaoran attacking him viciously at his sides in a quick pace. Syaoran was barely dodging the blows, and he had been doing martial arts training ever since he knew how to walk. Soon Sakura caught him off guard, quietly calling Windy asking her to bind Syaoran disabling him.

Eriol soon stepped down raising his hand, telling them to stop signalling the end of the match.

"Kinomoto wins!" announced Eriol in loud clear voice, as gasps and whispers came from the entire Academy. They were all surprised, and some were even devastated by this. The great Li Clan Leader was defeated by a mere girl, who had won fairly easily. "Her Magical Level has been decided." The entire crowd turned their attention to Eriol. "Level 4"

The entire arena was filled with comments, questions, and statements of the Magical Level that she was given.

"What?"

"I knew it!"

"She's soooo cool!"

"Oh My Gosh! She's hot and strong! Great combination!"

"Sugoi (Amazing)!"

Sakura nodded her head as she released Syaoran from the bind, making him fall to the ground, not-so-gently.

"Sword, Windy, Watery, Fiery, Thunder." whispered Sakura softly, as the elements disappeared.

Syaoran stood up off the ground, groaning while he rubbed his head from the fall, scowling. Sakura walked towards him, reaching out her hand to him. As Syaoran just stared blankly at her head, raising his right eyebrow questionably.

"It is common curtsey for the opponents to shake hands after a match you know." answered Sakura plainly. Syaoran grunted as he shook her head, noticing how soft and small her hands were. Sakura smiled at him softly, quite pleased with the match. "I haven't had that much fun in awhile."

As she walked away from Syaoran, toward Eriol who had a mischievously look in his eyes. That made Sakura slightly suspicious of him, but she didn't really care.

Kero flew towards Sakura, congratulating her on her victory. He was quite pleased at how much she had improved on her skill.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where exactly the Light House is?" Eriol nodded as he gave her a map that showed the Academy school ground, and where each housing was including all the classes. Sakura bowed respectively as she left the arena with Kero perched on her right shoulder.

* * *

As the wind blew softly caressing her cheeks, Sakura walked along a pathway passing many trees. It was dark outside and there was magically enchanted lamps that lit the pathway guiding the students in the dark. Sakura walked slowly along the path with the map in one hand. She was slightly confused and lost but she was relieved when she saw the Light Housing.

Sakura was amazed at the building as she took a look at it, scanning the design and the view. It was an old fashioned Victorian house, unlike the castles that were used for dining and school. As long vines of ivy clasped the building, laying gently against the bricks. With arch windows and a large double door that attracted the eyes of many.

As Sakura walked toward the front door, it opened up by it self allowing her entrance into the housing.

'This is interesting…' Sakura walked into housing with Kero floating beside her. Kero had a wide grin on his face, liking his new home a lot. Sakura looked around the housing amazed, as a few people inside the house stared at her.

Inside the housing was dazzling, with pearl wallpaper along the walls and marble flooring. The entrance had a glass chandelier in the middle that sparkled brightly, with stairs that had rich carvings in it. In the center of the entrance there was a flag with a symbol on it, representing the Light Housing. Sakura could tell that she would really like this housing a lot. It was so sophisticated and lovely looking.

As the people in the Light Housing whispered among themselves, staring at Sakura in awe. The most powerful sorceress and beautiful girl was staying there and living in the same housing as them.

"Oh Wow!" whispered a boy with short blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, as he watched her walk in.

"She's so cool!"

"Isn't she the one that beat Li?"

Sakura looked around feeling a bit uncomfortable from all the attention, especially the looks that she was receiving from the male sorcerers. Sakura shifted her weight from one foot to another, as she stood there. She was startled when she felt someone tap her on her shoulder making her a bit nervous. As she turned around grabbing the hand that touched her, she flipped him over with her eye's closed.

"OUCH!" moaned the figure as he layed on the floor in pain. Sakura opened one of her eyes and saw Syaoran laying on the marble floor.

"Eh. EHHH! Gomen! Li-kun!" Sakura bowed slightly as she apologized to him. "I didn't mean to. I just thought you were a hentai (pervert)…"

"YOU WHAT!" roared Syaoran in fury. He couldn't believe what he had just heard at all. Sakura had though he was a pervert, the great Li clan leader. Though he had to admit, even though Sakura was petite she was incredibly strong. He now believed that saying, 'Never judge a book by it's cover.'

"Now, now my cute little descendent, you shouldn't start a little hissy fit. It was just a mere accident you know. " Sakura turned around to see who it was and discovered that it was Eriol. She bowed her head respectively.

"Kumbaya Hiragizawa-sensei." Sakura noticed Eriol shake his head and lifted his finger to her face and lifted her chin.

"Please, call me Eriol." Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. It was the very first time a principal let alone a teacher, would actually allow a student to call them by their first name. "Since I am a student like you too." added Eriol, quite pleasantly.

"NANI!" Sakura shouted in shock as Syaoran stood himself up rubbing his shoulder in pain. He smirked slightly, chuckling softly to himself.

"Ba-ka (Idiot)… You didn't know?" Sakura shook her head as she looked at them, waiting for an explanation. Eriol made a gesture with his hand toward another room nearby that was secluded, showing that he wanted her to follow him. Sakura nodded at him looking at him suspiciously, but she followed him anyways.

As she entered the room, she took a small glance around the room. The room was like a small library, or maybe a study room. It was small, but there was still a little light in the room from the fireplace that was lit. Sakura sat in the red plush chair in a corner, as she sat down she noticed Eriol and Syaoran sitting on a chair across from her. Eriol studied her face a little bit before he started to talk.

"Ok. So let me explain this to you." Syaoran smirked slightly as he watched Sakura, who was clearly looking a little bit confused.

"I am Clow Reed's reincarnation, well actually half reincarnation. Clow Reed was the one who found and started the school for sorcerers and sorceresses. Since I am the reincarnation of the founder, the council decided to give me the right to be the principal. Which I graciously agreed, since it is quite an honour you know." Sakura nodded her head to show that she understood what he was saying. It was slowly but surely beginning to make sense.

"Anyways, since I am only 15 years old. I still attend this academy too, because I need to learn how to control my powers too. So does this make sense?"

"Um… I guess." Sakura nodded her head as she slowly processed the new information that she had received. Syaoran smirked at her lightly, shaking his head. Eriol sat up even taller than before as he folded his hands looking at her.

"By the way. Can you tell us a little about yourself?" Sakura looked at him oddly but nodded her head in agreement.

"Ok… My name is Kinomoto, Sakura. I was born in Tomoeda, Japan and I live with my father and onii-chan, Kinomoto, Fujikita and Kinomoto, Touya. I am 15 years old and I am a first year at Tomoeda High. My favourite subjects are Music and Gym and my least favourite subject is math. My favourite color is pink and I love cherry blossoms." Syaoran smiled slightly at the though that she was actually an ordinary student. Eriol nodded his head thinking.

"Is there anything else? Like when you first discovered your magical powers? Or why you are so strong in magic?"

"I learned about my magical powers when I was 9. For the rest of your questions, the answer is none of your concern. Understand?" Syaoran and Eriol nodded their head, surprised and a bit suspicious of her answer.

'Why do I feel like she's hiding something from us…' Syaoran studied her face slowly but not finding anything because of her now emotionless face. Sakura turned her head as she stared into the fireplace. Watching the flames dance around playing tag with each other. Flickering ashes away, rejecting the used ash.

"What are you hiding?" asked Syaoran. Sakura turned her head to look at her, as Syaoran blushed slightly watching the intense emerald orbs glaring at him.

"Nothing." Sakura suddenly stood up, surprising Eriol and Syaoran. Brushing of her skirt and straightening her cloak, calling Kero over. "Now If you would excuse me. I am quite tired and very exhausted. So if you would please tell or show me where I will be staying?" Eriol cleared his voice as he stood up nodding.

"Uh… Sure." Eriol turned toward Syaoran. "My cute little descendent, please escort miss Kinomoto to her housing room."

"NANI!" roared Syaoran, glaring darkly at Eriol. "Why do I have to?"

"Because I said so…"

"FINE! But you will regret what you did to me!" Syaoran glared at Sakura with hatred in his eyes. "Follow me!" Sakura smirked slightly as she followed Syaoran out of the room towards the marble stairs.

"Why is there so much hatred in your eyes?" asked Sakura softly as she followed him up the stairs.

"It's none of your business."

"But still. You should never judge a person by their looOOKKKKSS!" At the end of the sentence Sakura slipped slightly as she tripped on the stairs falling forward.

As Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, waiting in her mind, for hard impact on to the floor. But nothing happened, instead she felt a pair of strong arm wrap around her tiny waist, holding it tightly. As Sakura opened her eyes slowly she gazed into a pair of intense amber orbs. They gazed into each other eyes for several minutes, searching into each others souls. Drowning in the depths of each others eyes. All of a sudden, they snapped out of their small trance as a girl walked past them, giggling at them.

Blushing a deep crimson red color, as they felt heat flood their face. They looked away at the awkward moment. Sakura stood herself up quickly, straightening her shirt.

"Umm… Gomen Li-kun," mumbled Sakura as she looked away, "and Arigatou-desu." Sakura blushed slightly as she continued to walk up the stairs quickly.

"Uh… Um." Syaoran's face was a deep red color, as he remembered the intense emerald eyes that had gazed into. "Uh… This way."

"Um…I'm such a klutz… heh heh…"

Syaoran walked around a corner down a hall, with Sakura following behind him slowly. As silence overcame them, as they walked together awkwardly. Soon they came to a stop at a white door, with her name engraved in it, in a gold color.

"Uh.. H-here it is."

"Um… Thank you…Li-kun…" Sakura turned around as she turned the door handle, entering the room. At the last moment she turned around and called Li's name. " Li-kun? Really… Thank you very much and I hope I'll see you again soon."

Syaoran nodded his head as he rushed away quickly with a blush on his face, as he could feel his heart pounding loudly, threatening to explode out of his chest.

* * *

As Sakura walked into her room, she stood at the doorway, amazed at the sight. The room had a slight Victorian style to it. With fluffy, white drapes on the windows and scruffy red carpeting that made her feet itch slightly. The walls were a beige color that stood out a little from the lamps. The room had a small desk in a corner and a sitting area nearby. The bed was a queen-sized bed with pillows layed neatly on there. The room had it's own bathroom, with marble sinks and a shower. The room was quite nice and lovely, reminding her of a five star hotel room.

'Wow… It's such a beautiful room. This school must have a lot of money to have every room like this.' Sakura ran her finger across the bed's edge, as she felt the soft bed. She found herself falling in love with it already. As she collapsed onto the bed happily, she thought about the awkward moment that had happened just recently. Sakura blushed softly remember the moment.

All of a sudden, Sakura heard the sound of a knock on her door. As she stood up abruptly, she walked toward the door opening. It surprised her at first to see that young girl at her doorway. The girl had long white-blonde hair that framed her face prettily. She was a beauty, with her petite figure and warm attitude.

"Um… I'm sorry to disturb you but I just wanted to say hi to you. I'll leave if you want me too." The girl turned around leaving, but was stopped as soon as Sakura had told her it was okay. The girl smiled softly as she looked at Sakura, admiring her beauty too.

"It's alright. Please do come in. I wouldn't mind the company at all." She giggled softly. The girl in front of her blushed as she walked toward the small seating area nearby, sitting down.

"Arigatou. My name is Tachaji, Kyoko. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah. It's nice to meet you too. I am Kinomoto, Sakura and this is Kero-chan, my um… friend" Sakura bowed down respectively as she greeted her kindly. Kero looked at her curiously, but he bowed his small head down too.

"So can you tell me anything about the people here?" Kyoko nodded her head eagerly.

"Well… There's Li, Syaoran the Li clan leader. He's also known as the school prince. He's so handsome and smart and…" Kyoko looked up dreamingly, as she imagined Syaoran in her mind. The soft chestnut brown hair that was always amazingly messy and his intense amber eyes that were cold and piercing.

"Um… Please go on Tachaji-san"

"Oh please call me Kyoko."

"Oh ok. Than you must call me Sakura. It's only right."

"Oh ok! Anyways there's also Eriol the school principal and the mysterious prince charming. He's quite romantic and charming, who's really kind to every person. He also has this mysterious smile."

"Ok…"

"Go on kid." Sakura smacked Kero on his head lightly, scolding him for his rudeness. Gently telling him to be kinder to the guest.

"Oh and there's Daidouji, Tomoyo the school's queen. She's kind, beautiful, smart and very powerful. There's a rumour that Eriol and her are in love, but no one has seen them do anything intimate with each other. She's also an Enchantress I think…" she tilted her head sideways slightly, thinking.

"An Enchantress?"

"Oh yes, I think. See an Enchantress is a being that can do magic with her or his voice. They can find secrets and tap into someone's mind and explore a little bit."

"Oh I see. Anyone else?"

"Eto… There's also Kioaka, Kouji. The third handsomest guy at our school. He's great at magic and sports, and very smart. Kind of like Li-kun, except he's the player of our school. I wouldn't be surprised if he hit on you. You're quite pretty, you know." Sakura blushed slightly at this comment.

'Hoe… She thinks I'm pretty…'

'Heh… Sakura? Pretty? No kidding…' Kero chuckled a bit.

"Well anyways it's a pleasure to meet you Sakura. I should be going it's almost curfew."

"Oh yes. It was a pleasure meeting you. Do come by again and visit, k?" Kyoko smiled as she nodded her head. Turning around she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Sakura walked to her dresser as she changed into her nightgown, slipping into her bed, turning off the light's magically. Kero flew towards her, laying down next to her, snuggling in. Smiling softly she closed her eyes.

"So what do you think of the school Saku?"

"Um…Not to bad. It's quite interesting, and it'll be fun I guess."

"Oh. Ok… Oyasumi Mistress."

"Oyasumi, Kero-chan!"

Sakura closed her eye's drifting off to sleep, thinking of the day's events. She was still worn out from the fight with Li-kun. She smiled lightly, as she felt her cheek grow warm. She could still remember the way Syaoran's eyes looked. The beautiful amber glow in them, that felt warm but looked cold and distance. She was enchanted by his eyes, and she loved them.

'Hmm… Why am I thinking of him?' Sakura shook her head as she felt her eyes droop lower. She soon allowed the darkness of the night claim her, falling asleep with the image of those cold amber orbs.

----------------------  
End of Chapter 02  
----------------------

So there it is Chapter 02 of Sorcerers Academy. I hoped you enjoyed it and I hope I raised your excitement and anxiety. It took me a week to write this chapter… and I am quite pleased with it.

Hint. I love reviews and they encourage me too. Send them cause I love them a lot! It motivates me!

Chapter 03 will be coming soon and I'll finish it by hopefully Monday.. Since I have no school Friday, I'll work on it! K? So look forward to the next chapter of Sorcerer's Academy!

Lot's of love Sakura Kusabana


	4. Chapter003

**Sorcerers Academy**

**Written by Sakura Kusabana**

**A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction**

_**Last time…**_

_Sakura closed her eye's drifting off to sleep, thinking of the day's events. She was still worn out from the fight with Li-kun. She smiled lightly, as she felt her cheek grow warm. She could still remember the way Syaoran's eyes looked. The beautiful amber glow in them, that felt warm but looked cold and distance. She was enchanted by his eyes, and she loved them. _

_'Hmm… Why am I thinking of him?' Sakura shook her head as she felt her eyes droop lower. She soon allowed the darkness of the night claim her, falling asleep with the image of those cold amber orbs. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 003 : The First Day: Part 01

* * *

**

Dream Sequence

_Opening her eyes, revealing her soft emerald eyes, she looked carefully around the area. Spinning around a couple of times her eyes widened in surprise as she looked around. She soon realized where she was as she took in the images of the area into her mind._

_'I've been here before…' thought Sakura slowly, as she walked around the empty field, hearing the grass sway harshly with the wind. 'I think I need my wand.' Quickly she held her hand toward her chest reaching for her key. Clutching it tightly between her fingers. She began her incantation, but was interrupted by a pair of strong arms grasping her waist and holding her wrists tightly. Making her unable to move at all. She could tell that this man was incredibly strong and powerful._

_"Well, well, well… Look who's here…" chucked a strong masculine voice behind her, but not that deep, she could tell that this person was a teenager boy who was only a little older than her. Sakura could feel her body turn ice cold, as she froze in fear and surprise. "The famous Cardmistress. To what do we owe the great pleasure milady?"_

_"Who are you and what is it do you want?" questioned Sakura. She heard another chuckle, as she the person's breath, breathing heavily down her neck making her feel more uncomfortable. _

_"My… My… Why is it every time we meet. There is so much venom in your voice, so much anger, and so much fear?" _

_"Shut up, you bastard." As she struggled deeply trying to escape the boy's grasp, she elbowed him in the stomach and stepped on his foot. Grabbing his arm she flipped him over her pinning him against the ground as she looked at his face recognizing the surprise on his face._

_"Eagar, aren't we?" chuckled the man._

_"Shut up! Now tell me who you are?" Sakura studied the boy's face features carefully. The boy had spiky blonde hair and icy blue eyes, and his cheeks were broadened giving him an older look. The boy was smirking at her, clearly amused by this situation. _

_"That is for me to know and you to find out, but I will tell you something about me though. I am a dark sorcerer also your enemy."_

_"Hmmm? My enemy? Is that so?" Sakura laughed. "Let's see you try…"_

_"My… You're eyes are so cold. Is that because you're lonely?" Sakura eyes darkened as she listened, but the boy was clearly amused. "Is it because you're the reason why your all alone. You do know it is your fault after all, Cardmistress. It's your fault they're all dead." Sakura began to enter a trance as she felt the words enter her mind slowly. As the fog slowly swept from the ground to the air, making it harder to see him clearer._

_"No… It's not my fault…" Sakura shook her head slowly as she sat up off him backing away slowly. The boy smirked as he too sat up. _

_"Are you sure about that? Are you sure you're not the reason why your parents died, who were trying to protect you? Your brother who was tortured just to get to you? Don't make me laugh. You know very well as much as I do that it was your fault. They died because of you" Sakura shook her head, as she felt tears in her eyes. _

_"That's not true…You're wrong…" sobbed Sakura as she placed her hands toward her head. " You're wrong… You're wrong…" The boy was soon chuckling at her, lifting her head up by her chin with two fingers, forcing her to look at him in his eyes. As tears trickled down her pale cheeks, she felt his lips brush over hers lightly._

_"Hmmm… Though I have to admit you are quite cute milady." whispered the boy. _

_"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Sakura as she heard a voice calling her name over and over. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT." sobbed Sakura._

_"Sakura. Sakura. SAKURA" called the voice, awakening her from the dream._

End of Dream sequence

"Sakura. SA-KU-RA! WAKE UP!" shouted Kero through her ear, as she shot up panting deeply, as she wiped the sweat out of her eyes.

"Saku… Are you alright?" asked Kero filled with concern.

"Hai… I'm alright. No worries…" replied Sakura as she felt Kero's eyes study her carefully, trying to read her expression. Kero nodded as he flew toward the night table sitting on it carefully.

"You know you really should be getting to class, because your going to be late you know."

"Eh… EHHHH! NANI! HOEEE!" shouted Sakura as she scrambling out of her bed and running to her dresser, changing into her new school uniform. Grabbing Kero with her she ran out the door with her school bag.

* * *

A few minutes later she was downstairs in the hall. As she walked through the small hallway towards the door, she felt a hand on her shoulder, surprising her and Kero.

"KYAAAAA!" screamed Sakura as she turned around, grabbing the hand and then flipping the person over her head. She heard a groan and then another person behind her chuckling softly. Kero who was floating beside her floated toward the figure, laughing.

"Owned! Hahahaha!" laughed Kero loudly, but soon stopped after he saw the look on Sakura face, quietly he floated away, this time laughing nervously.

"Owww… You monster…" groaned the person as he sat up, glaring at her with his amber eyes. "Why is it every time we meet. I always end up injured."

"Now now… My cute little descendent. It's your fault for surprising her, and not give her any warning you know." chuckled the boy with mysterious eyes, as he watched the scene happily. He was delighted at the fact that Syaoran was always being beaten up by a female.

"Li-kun… Eriol-kun… Gomen! Honestly, I didn't realize that it was you." bowing her head she apologized to them.

"No no. It was Syaoran's fault after all. Seeing as how he was hitting on a cute girl like you." Sakura blushed slightly at the comment, along with Syaoran who was a crimson red color. "You look great in your uniform, Sakura-chan" Sakura blushed even more at the comment as Kero nodded his head in agreement. Syaoran turned his head to look at Sakura in her uniform. Even he had to admit that she looked great in the school's uniform.

The school's uniform consisted of a navy blue ruffled skirt that went to her mid-thigh and a white dress shirt with cuffs and a neck collar. It had a navy blue tie and a matching cape that was slung casually on her shoulder. The uniform brought out her features nicely, as it showed all the curves that she had.

Syaoran blushed slightly as he realized that he was gaping at her, looked away quickly he tried to hide the fact that he had been just staring at her. The only person who noticed that was Eriol, who was chuckling slightly.

"Arigatou. Eriol-kun" replied Sakura, who was blushing even more than before.

"Now, let's have him escort you around the campus as an apology for scaring you, ne?"

"WHAT! When did I agree with that you bastard!" roared Syaoran, as he scrambled back to his feet, giving a deadly glare at both Eriol and Sakura.

"I agree with him!" shouted Kero who had somehow magically appeared in front of them again. "We don't need this Gaki at all. Me and Saku will be just fine without you."

"Now now… Since you did cause Miss Kinomoto all that problems. The least you can do is show her around. From now on you are her partner, and you can not argue with me or I will get sic Meiling on you."

"Uh… Ok… I'll show her around." snapped Syaoran, as he shuddered slightly at the thought of Meiling, cling onto him, hugging him and never letting him go. Sakura giggled slightly at his reaction, but wondered slightly who Meiling was.

"That's great!" cheered Eriol as he clapped his hands together. As Syaoran raised his hand signalling Sakura and the stuff animal to follow him. Walking out of the Light Housing Entrance Door they left the Housing and started toward the Main Hall for breakfast.

* * *

As they entered the hall, they could feel every pair of eyes in the hall watching them carefully. Observing their every move, finding it quite amusing. How the Li clan Leader and the new idol student walking together, hanging around each other.

"Ne? Li-kun… How do we eat?" asked Sakura as they sat down at the Light Housing table.

"Would you shut up?" snapped Syaoran as he glared at everyone looking at them, causing them to turn their attention back to what they were doing before. "All you have to do is say what you want to eat, and it'll appear on your plate."

"Oh… Ok!" As Sakura grabbed her plate she smiled happily as she said what she wanted for breakfast. "Eto… I want pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, ham, hash brown, and a glass of orange juice!" As the food appeared in front of her she could feel the stares that she had received from everyone there, watching her eat.

"You may look small, but you have a huge appetite." stated Syaoran. Sakura grinned at him, happily.

"I know, but I'm quite hungry you know! Plus Kero has an even bigger appetite than me" giggled Sakura as she happily ate a piece of pancake that she had cut up. Kero was sitting near her in front of a huge pile of chocolate pudding, happily eating a cup of pudding for breakfast. At that moment the entire hall hushed, as they heard the front door of the Main Hall opening. Everyone in the hall had stopped to watch one person walk in. Turning around Sakura looked carefully at the door curiously watching too along with everyone in the hall, except for Syaoran and the Head Table who continued to eat breakfast.

The door that was being watched intensely by everyone in the hall, was soon walked through by a petite female in the school's uniform. She had long raven black hair and cheerful, sparkling amethyst eyes. Sakura soon realized that it was the same girl from the Welcoming Ceremony who sorted all the new students into their Housings. Sakura was amazed at her beauty and elegance. The girl was looking around the Main Hall and she soon caught Sakura's eye. She smiled as she walked towards the Light Housing table in Sakura and Syaoran's direction.

"Ohaiyo Gozamious Syaoran-kun, Kinomoto-san and Kero-chan." smiled the girl. Syaoran turned around and looked at the girl in they eye.

"Ohaiyo… Tomoyo-chan" answered Syaoran turned back to his breakfast. Sakura looked at the girl in confusion.

"Ah… Gomen Kinomoto-san. I'm Daidouji, Tomoyo. It's a pleasure to meet you. Please call me Tomoyo." Sakura smiled at her happily.

"Oh. I am Kinomoto, Sakura. Please call me Sakura too." greeted Sakura, as she watched Tomoyo study her carefully.

"Oh man…" muttered Syaoran as he covered his ear. Sakura looked at him confusingly, wondering why he was covering his ear.

"KAWAII!" screamed Tomoyo. As the entire hall jumped up in surprise. Tomoyo laughed sheepishly as she apologized for the interruption. "Gomen…"

"Typical…" muttered Syaoran.

"Oh Hush." warned Tomoyo as she slapped his arm, making him yelp in pain. Sakura looked confusingly around.

"Hoe…?" asked Sakura.

"You know you're very, very cute! Will you be my model?" asked Tomoyo as she held Sakura's hand with a hopeful look in her eyes. She could just imagine Sakura in her dresses looking ever so cute. It was just dreamy and lovely.

"Uh… Hai." answered Sakura who was in full shock, "E-heh-heh…! I have to go… um… get some butter… yeah… butter…Be right back! ok? Heh…!" Sakura soon quickly disappeared, along with Kero, as she ran away to the other side of the table quickly. Leaving Syaoran and Tomoyo by them selves.

"So…Syaoran-kun…" started Tomoyo as she started to get a mischievous look in her eyes while she looked at Syaoran who was drinking a glass of orange juice. "Do you like Sakura-chan?" At that moment, Syaoran spitted out the juice that he was drinking, coughing heavily as he tried to breath again. Tomoyo started to giggle softly at Syaoran, who was clearly embarrassed.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" stuttered Syaoran as he tried to catch his breath again.

"I know you like her. Seeing as how you reacted to my question and my statement. Oh-ho-ho-ho!" laughed Tomoyo happily.

"S-shut up!"

"Well anyways…" answered Tomoyo, who was looking away in a different direction, "Look who's back!" Syaoran quickly glanced to the side, trying to see what she had seen and who she was talking about. He soon realized that it was Sakura, the one that Tomoyo was talking about. Sakura was walking away quickly from a huge crowd of guys, asking her out.

"Gomen! It took much longer than I thought to get some butter without drawing attention to myself. He-he…" apologized Sakura, who was entirely embarrassed.

"No no! It's quite fine!" answered Tomoyo. "Well anyways I'm guessing you don't understand much about our school, do you?"

"Oh no! Li-kun hasn't had the chance to explain it to me at all."

"Oh that's great!" cheered Tomoyo. "I'll explain it to you then! Well anyways. Clow Academy is an school for young sorcerers and sorceresses. It was a school that was created to help sorcerers and sorceresses who were new to this type of magic and help them enhance their powers. Also it was created to help them learn about their powers and understand them." Sakura nodded her head to show her understanding.

"No kidding…" muttered Kero. Sakura gave Kero a look that was clearly saying, 'Either you shut up or you'll never see another pudding cup as long as you live.' Kero soon quieted down eating his pudding cup quietly.

"Anyways. Clow-sama also thought that it was just as important to learn Natural skills along with Sorcery. So he decided to make Clow Academy a school for both sorcery and natural skills. So that is the reason why we have Natural lessons on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Friday. On Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday will be Sorcery Classes and on Sundays is a free day. In which students are allowed to travel to the city or go home. As long as they return back to the school, which is the one and only rule here. So do you understand?" asked Tomoyo, as she watched Sakura nod her head.

"Um yes… I do get it."

"Well since it's Friday. We have Natural Classes first, so let's have Syaoran-kun lead the way to your class and help you get your schedule, ne?"

"Whatever…" muttered Syaoran as he rose from his seat and signalled for Sakura and Kero to follow him. Sakura nodded her head quickly as she bowed politely to Tomoyo, waving goodbye and she called for Kero to follow them.

As Syaoran led Sakura and Kero to the large oak door that allowed people to enter and exit out of the Main Hall. He stopped at an small computer near the door, pressing in his and Sakura's student id. Their schedules appeared in front of them magically. Sakura was amazed by this, smiling slightly she took her schedule happily from him. Syaoran looked over Sakura's shoulder as he took a glance at her schedule.

"W-WHAT IS THIS!" roared Syaoran, causing everyone in the hall to look up and stare at them. Some girls even cried out loud, because of their fear of him. Sakura looked at him confusingly.

"Nani?"

"Why do I have the same exact schedule as you?" asked Syaoran who was furious by this. He could guess easily on who had most likely made this happily. Looking back at the head table he saw the damn bastard grinning his chestier cat grin at him.

"Hoe! Is that true?"

"Yeah…" grumbled Syaoran, who was clearly angry. Soon they began to notice that everyone had left already.

"EHH! WE'RE LATE!" shouted Sakura as Syaoran grabbed her hand leading her to their first class, which happened to be Math for two hours. Sakura groaned slightly at the thought of math. She despised Math a lot and it was her worse subject, but she still did okay. She wasn't the best though.

"See you later Kero!" called Sakura, as she waved goodbye to Kero as she ran out the door with Syaoran telling him to be good while she was away.

* * *

When they arrived at the class they could feel everyone in there staring at them intensely. Some of the girls squealed in delight at the thought of Syaoran being in their Math class. Some of the guys grinned at each other at the thought of Sakura being with them in the same room. Sakura smiled brightly at them causing them to blush slightly, as they were amazed at her beauty.

As they sat down into one of the desks in the back as people began to crowd near them asking them out, or just asking them question. Sakura smiled slightly at them, as she turned down the invitations one by one, she looked at Syaoran slightly. Noticing the huge crowds of admirers near him, admiring him and commenting on him.

Suddenly everyone stopped talking as they watched a young woman walk into the room with crimson red hair and beautiful brown eyes step in. She was enchantingly beautiful and she drew the attention of everyone in the room. Sakura blushed a considerably amount as she took notice of her beauty. The woman soon stepped forward to the front of the class placing her books on to the small podium that was in front of the classroom.

"Ohaiyo Gozamious minna-san. I am Mizuki, Kaho! I am your math teacher for the year and hopefully even longer. Let's introduce each other one by one please." announced Miss Mizuki as she signalled for the first student sitting in the first roll to introduce herself. This went on for the entire class. Soon it was Syaoran's turn.

"I'm Li, Syaoran. You can call me Li and only Li. No one is allowed to call me, Syaoran unless I give you permission. I am the future Li Clan Leader and that is all." Syaoran sat down as soon as he finished. Sakura soon stood up after him, looking at everyone clearly in their eye.

"Hello! I am Kinomoto, Sakura. I am 15 years old and I my favourite subject is Music and Gym. I hope we get along well, ne?"

"Very good miss Kinomoto and it is a pleasure to meet you too." announced Miss Mizuki. At that moment the bell rang, indicating that the class was over and that they should move to their next subject. Standing up every walked out of the class quickly.

'Hmm…what's my next class?' wondered Sakura as she looked on to her schedule. Her face brightening up as she found out that her next class was Gym. Syaoran was soon behind her with his school bag slung over his shoulder casually.

"Let's go." called Syaoran as he began to walk down the hall of the School Castle with Sakura, blushing slightly as Sakura walked side by side. Sakura followed him happily, as they soon arrived at the boy and girls locker. Sakura entered the girls locker room, noticing how every girl was changing magically.

Flickering her hand she changed into her Gym clothes which consisted of navy blue shorts and a white t-shirt. It was casual and sporty looking, and not that different. As she stepped outside she ran to the soccer field where the class was being held. She soon spotted Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran chatting casually with each other. Tomoyo turned around waving to Sakura happily and she was about to go over, but the sensei had arrived telling them to all sit down onto the ground.

"Kanichiwa! I am Mr.Kichiro your gym teacher! It is a pleasure to meet you all. Today we will be doing a Natural activity, or a sport as they call it. I do believe it is called soccer in the Natural world. We will be dividing into two teams and both girls and boys will be playing with each other." explained Kichiro-sensei. "Now let's divide you into teams ok?"

Kichiro-sensei soon began to divide them into two teams. Sakura and Tomoyo was on one team while Syaoran and Eriol was on the other team. Sakura stretched her calves as she walked onto the soccer field getting into her forward position. At the center, Syaoran was playing center forward, while Sakura played left wing.

'Hmph… This should be interesting, ne?' thought Sakura happily at the thought of having fun again. She enjoyed messing with Syaoran and seeing him angry, it was kind of like a new hobby for her. She soon noticed that he was watching her, staring at her intensely, she soon returned a wink, causing him to blush. Eriol, who was playing right wing, smirked as he saw that and Tomoyo, who was playing defence, giggled.

The teacher soon tossed the ball into the air, which indicated the start of the soccer game. As Syaoran took the ball easily, dribbling it down the field, except Sakura was right behind him smiling at him slightly. Syaoran smirked at her, clearly entertained.

"Bring it on Kinomoto!"

"Of course, I will not lose to you anyways."

_**

* * *

**_

End of Chapter 003

_**

* * *

Author's Note:**_

_**Hey… Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with Badminton Tournaments, Homework, Tabloid day and just relaxing. Though I have been working on this story of course. I had to plan it out first right and then read it over! So I hope you enjoyed the story and I want reviews people! **_

_**I've already started working on Chapter 004 plans. So look forward to it! **_

_**Sakura Kusabana (The Author)**_


End file.
